Father's Approval
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur asks for his father's approval on his and Merlin's relationship asking him to announce it so it be known throughout Camelot but more importantly so a certain knight gets the message.


_**I don't own Merlin sadly, it belongs to the BBC**_

_**Summary: Arthur asks for his father's approval on his and Merlin's relationship asking him to announce it so it be known throughout Camelot but more importantly so a certain knight gets the message.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. Rated 'M' for safety as a few swear words.**_

_**This is an idea that just came to mind and had to write it, I apologise for mistakes I may have made as it was written in an hour :D**_

* * *

Arthur was stood in his chambers by the window, smiling when he saw Merlin run down the steps and into the courtyard where he saw to the horses, patting and stroking them as he talked to them before leading them off to the stables. He took a deep breath, hoping that this morning went well, his father had to say yes and accept. He just had to!

The chamber doors opening had Arthur turning, seeing his father he walked away from the window. "Father."

"Arthur, you wished to see me son."

"Yes. It is about Merlin."

"Merlin? Are you both no longer seeing each other?"

"Yes father. I have asked to see you as I want you to accept our relationship."

"But I do Arthur I have told you this."

"Not privately father, publicly. You know about us but we have to hide our feelings for each other in public, we have told several knights that are our close friends only some of them do not believe that you accept our relationship."

"Arthur you are a great warrior and no doubt you will make a better King, I can't publicly announce that I know of your relationship to Merlin and tell all the people I accept it as Merlin is... clumsy."

"Father you know that was an act to cover up his magic."

"I know that now but everyone sees Merlin for how he shows himself,"

Arthur sighed and sat down. "Father Merlin is clever, he is brave you say I am a great warrior that is nothing compared to how intelligent my Merlin is."

Uther sat down facing his son. "You are determined to change my mind and announce you public aren't you."

"Yes. Father you say that Gaius is the wisest man you know, Merlin is for me, Gaius has taught him all he knows and what Gaius didn't know Merlin kept going and learnt from books. He is a wise man he acts like a lord he is kind to others. He is just as brave as me as he doesn't know how to hold a sword but he is always by my side, front line ready to fight."

* * *

Merlin walked out of the stables and jumped when he felt a hand on his arse. "Gwaine!"

"How did you know?"

Merlin turned to see Gwaine stood there. "You are the only one besides Arthur who grabs my arse."

"Arthur? Merlin you both need to stop this pretence, you say you are with Arthur in hopes it keeps my hands away from you and Arthur... well, I don't know why he agrees to it."

"It isn't pretence, Arthur and I are in love, even Uther accepts us together."

"I don't believe that, we all know how Uther is, come on Merlin lets play." he said as he reached out again for the sorcerer.

Merlin jumped back. "You touch me and you'll be sorry."

"Oh you want to play rough? I like that."

Merlin squeaked and ran, Gwaine chasing after him.

* * *

"Well you certainly have sung his praises son." Uther said.

Arthur got up and walked over to the window. "He is everything to me father. He is very sensible and not at all silly, he only uses his magic to help and save others he puts everyone's needs before himself, if you announce our relationship publicly everyone will eventually see that just like you did."

Just then he saw Merlin running through the courtyard with Gwaine chasing him, Arthur growled, his father had to do this, only then will the leech he calls Gwaine back off, out of all the knights he was the only one who didn't believe them.

"Father you have to accept this!"

* * *

Merlin ran into the castle and took a wrong turning and come to a dead end, "Fuck!"

"Merlin where are you?" came Gwaine's voice.

Looking around Merlin sighed, he couldn't turn into an old man as Gwaine knows what he looks like, thinking quick Merlin muttered a few words and looked down at his hands, he had changed, seeing he was still wearing the same clothes he used his magic once more to change what he was wearing.

Very calmly he walked forwards and saw Gwaine stop once he got closer. "Can you help me?" he asked.

Merlin looked Gwaine up and down. "If I can."

"I am looking for Merlin, he is Arthur's servant."

"I haven't seen him."

"He came this way." Gwaine narrowed his eyes and looked Merlin up and down. "Who are you?"

"My name is... Dolma."

Gwaine looked behind Merlin and then looked closely into his eyes. "I know this part of the castle and behind you is a dead end and Merlin came this way." Gwaine smirked. "Didn't you Merlin, I know it is you as your eyes are the same."

"Oh shit."

Gwaine beamed. "Ha! Come here."

Merlin dodged Gwaine's hands and picking up the dress he ran, this time heading to Arthur's chambers.

* * *

"So you are telling me that Merlin is responsible, he never messes about, he takes his job seriously and he always helps everyone and he never runs from anything?" Uther asked.

Before Arthur could answer the door burst open making both father and son jump, Merlin forgetting he was still a woman ran up to Arthur and started shaking him. "Please tell me your father said he will accept us publicly I can't take this any more?"

Arthur looked closely at him. "Merlin is that you?"

"Of course it is me what kind of question is th- oh." Merlin looked down at himself and saw that he was still a woman. His eyes turning gold Merlin changed himself back. "I had to do this as I was running away."

"Never messes about and never runs away does he." Uther said.

Merlin gasped and turned. "Sire!" he said going into an immediate bow.

"Merlin You can't go running to Arthur everytime I want my way with you." Gwaine said running into the room, stopping when he saw Merlin bowing, Arthur stood next to him looking livid and Uther stood in front of a bowing Merlin looking from Gwaine to his son and his servant.

"Gwaine, I see and hear you like Merlin."

"Yes Sire. Merlin is single and he keeps turning me down but I don't let that stop me."

Uther nodded slowly. "You know my son is just like me in some ways, very possessive with what he claims as his." the King looked at his son. "I understand now why you want this Arthur. I will announce it at noon tomorrow, Merlin rise, you no longer bow to me and as you are a dragonlord I will make you a lord, you no longer serve, as of tomorrow morning you are court sorcerer."

Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine stood there, mouths open not believing what the King was saying. Uther turned to Gwaine. "There are plenty of other men out there if that is your preference, my son and Merlin are very much in love, you leave Merlin be." and with that he swept from the room.

Merlin laughed and jumped into Arthur's arms making the Prince laugh with him. "Sorry I thought Uther was gone otherwise I'd have never run here like that."

"It's a good job you did, I think it was you running in here desperate like that that convinced him and why was you a woman? All the things I told my father you were you running in here like that made me look a liar."

"I was a woman as he knows how I look when an old man and he don't like woman like that so I turned into a woman, until I saw my hands I didn't know I changed into an old woman." he turned to face Gwaine. "Only it didn't work as I ran into a dead end and he knew it was me with my eyes."

"So I made to grab him and ran."

"You made to grab him?" Arthur asked. "You chased my Merlin wanting your way with him even though we have told you countless of times we were together."

"I didn't believe you."

"Why are you after me anyway Gwaine?"

"Why not, it is fun chasing you, plus I don't think there is another knight who likes men."

"Then you are blind, haven't you seen how Percival looks at you, how he blushes when you compliment him."

"Really? How blind am I?"

"That isn't the question." Arthur said.

Gwaine frowned. "Then what is?"

"How fast can you run?"

Gwaine saw that Arthur had a possessive arm around Merlin, knowing what the Prince meant he turned and ran.

"Get back here!"

"Arthur leave him, let him run to Percival, and lets celebrate. We can be together in public."

Arthur turned and placed his arms around Merlin. "That we can court sorcerer." he said making his lover laugh. "We can be together, you no longer have to serve."

Merlin smiled and drew Arthur into a kiss. "I love you. My Prince."

Arthur smiled. "And I love you. My Lord." he answered, kissing Merlin again only this time with more passion, at last they were free to be what they wanted to be in public. In love.

* * *

_**The End.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
